In the past, a single circle of orifices has been used to introduce fluid to fluidic bearings of the type disclosed herein. In a fluidic bearing with a single circle of orifices opening into the fluidic bearing space, converging fluids from orifices on either side can produce turbulence and torques that are undesirable. Also, in high G gyros there is a need for an air bearing that has a set of inlet orifices for supporting the high G forces and another set of orifices that act as centering thrusters.
Accordingly it is an object of this invention to provide a gyro that has a fluidic bearing with two sets of circumferentially arranged orifices and two circumferentially arranged exhaust passages for exhausting the fluid from the inlet orifices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a gyro that has a fluidic bearing in which the outlet passages have the pressures reduced therein by a jet arrangement.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a gyro that has a fluidic bearing with channels in one of the bearing surfaces between each of the orifices to cut down on turbulence and undesirable torques.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will be obvious to those skilled in this art.